IceFire
by starisice
Summary: "There is a difference between me and the rest of you, Neji.  I am a weapon, genetically, whereas the common ninja is trained to be one.  You can escape this profession should you ever choose to.  I cannot.  It is who I am.  I am a product of human greed, not of tradition, means of protection, or self want."
1. I

This is my first FF so please R&R. Tell me what you think. Flames are accepted.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

I have edited this chapter and the next one because a very insightful reader (Asmire) pointed out some flaws in my writing

* * *

"H-how m-may I-I h-help y-you, s-sir?" the clerk spewed out nervously at the man before him.

The man stopped walking back and forth the length of the small, damp receptionist room and looked at the clerk. "This is an orphanage, no?"

"Y-yes sir, t-this is an o-orphanage."

"Then I want to see all the children under or at the age of four."

The nervous clerk shuffled out of the room. Ten minutes later a bald tiny, scrawny man, the director of the orphanage, came to receive the man who had resumed his pacing. "Hiashi-sama, it is time for the Picking I presume. The children are waiting for you. Please follow me."

The Picking was an event that happened every fifty years. The head of the Hyuuga clan would go to the Konoha Orphanage and pick out a child, a child he or she considered worthy enough to be adopted by the head family. The child would live, sleep, eat and train with the head family. As the child's skills grow more and more Hyuuga-worthy, so would his or her last name, or unless the Hyuuga council deemed otherwise. But not one of the past Pickings had gone past Hy. To even earn the first letter of the name was a soul-splitting task.

The director led Hiashi a playground. The ground was still moist (it was perfect for mudpies) and reeked of mold since it had rained earlier that day. It, like the rest of the orphange, was dark and damp. One hundred children were there, lined up one after another.

The director cleared his throat and announced cheerfully, "All right kiddos, this man is Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan. He will be looking at each and every one of you. However, only one of you will be adopted by him. Go up to him and say your name and age, answer the questions that he asks, then you can leave."

The first child that went up (well...more like skip-hopped) to Hisashi was quite…striking. He wore an neon orange jumpsuit, had bright blue eyes, uncontrollable blonde hair and an outrageous smile. He proclaimed to the world rather than just to Hiashi, "OK. Big man with the scary white eyes! I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am three years old. I am gonna be the next hokage, dattebayo!" Hiashi was pretty much half deaf for the next half hour or so.

Doing the only thing he could to stay out of the loud child's way Hiashi said, "Here's a lollipop." Uzumaki Naruto took it gleefully and bound away, forgetting why he was called to meet "the big man with scary white eyes" in the first place.

Eight hours and fifteen minutes later, ninety-nine of the one hundred children had presented themselves to Hiashi. He sighed inaudibly, there had not been a single child that was good enough to be a part of the Hyuuga clan. He hoped the last child was worth all the children he had put up with.

"Tenten, three years old." a little girl state plainly. She, Hiashi observed, wasn't shy like his daughter, Hinata, nor obnoxiously loud like the first child.

He asked her, "What do you think of becoming a ninja?"

Tenten answered bluntly, "Better than becoming a model." Hiashi studied her closely. There wasn't really anything about Tenten that set her apart from the other kids. She still had baby fat, so her face was more cute than ugly or pretty. Her chocolaty brown hair was up in two buns and quite dirty from all her mud pie creations. The next thing Hiashi observed would startle him to no end.

Her eyes, a perfect match to her hair, was the color of perfectly blended milk chocolate, but they did not, like a typical child's eyes, transmit the message of innocence. The eyes of Tenten were bitter, detached and full of shattered hopes. Eyes, Hiashi noted cautiously, that were not unlike his nephew, Neji's.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and please (yes I'm gonna say it again) R&R!

- starisice


	2. II

This chapter is dedicated to: **Angelwings228** (for reviewing, favoriting and putting this story on alert), **Under a Rain Cloud **(for reviewing), **SilentlyDoomed** (for reviewing, favoriting and putting this story on alert), **Iz-Insane **(for favoriting this story), **Toph43** (for favoriting this story), **XTheCherryOneTopX** (for favoriting this story), **xxcofeetreexx** (for favoriting and putting this story on alert), **alleka** (for putting this story on alert), **Inu-Angel1313 **(for putting this story on alert), and **pigorama** (for putting this story on alert).

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Hiashi stood up. He had unconsciously crouched down so his eyes were level with Tenten's. "Tenten, please stay here. I need to talk to the director for a minute."

"Hai."

Hiashi walked up to the director, "Tell me about the girl named Tenten."

The director gulped and whispered, "The orphanage found her at the front steps two years ago. It was raining cats and dogs that day, but she didn't have a single drop of water on her. She takes baths and everything. She gets wet like every other child here, but still…she's…different."

"I thought so. Different or not, I have chosen her to be part of the Hyuuga head family."

The adoption process was quite fast, but when you're _dealing with the Hyuuga Hiashi_, everything's fast.

* * *

"Alright Tenten, Hiashi-sama has picked you to be his adopted daughter." The director said nervously. Tenten was unpredictable. Sometimes she would be the sunshine in your life, other times…well let's just say that she was unpleasant.

"Hai." Tenten flashed the director a bright smile and wobble-walked to stand by Hiashi.

The director stared and muttered to himself, "She's going to be someone someday. For sure. I hope Hiashi-sama knows what he's in for."

* * *

Hiashi looked at the child riding beside him in the carriage. She barely moved at all (Konoha's roads were not known for being the smoothest; there were millions of pebbles embedded in the road). Except for Neji , no one, not even Hinata, sat that still, that alert. It was a skill only ninjas used to remain undetected. Tenten, he thought, was born to be a ninja. Perhaps not the best, but at least a chunin level kunoichi.

The carriage had come to a rattling stop. Hiashi jerked forward, surprisingly, Tenten did not move at all. She just looked through the window, then opened the carriage door and hopped out onto the soft, pebbley ground. She then made her way to the Hyuuga compound. It was as if she always knew where the main family of the Hyuuga clan lived. Hiashi only cocked his eyebrow and followed her as they made their way to the compound.

Tenten stared at the cloudy gray sky the entire walk to the compound. When they reached the it, Hiashi briskly said, "Tenten, you are to have one-fourth, the West Wing, of the compound to your self. When you are in the compound, you are to stay within the boundaries of the West Wing. Don't worry about where it starts or ends. There are walls marking the boundaries and there is only one door that leads to your quarters. You may not enter the North and South Wings, the head family's quarters, until I say otherwise."

"Hai."

Hiashi smiled softly, it was obvious that Tenten's detachment, anger and hate was in a different place than Neji's. "Good girl. I promise that you will be able to set foot in the North and South Wings before you turn twenty." He noticed that Tenten's face twisted into a grimace for second when he promised her something. "This is Hiyake." Hiashi pointed at the man standing at the door, "He is from a branch family, but has shown enough skill to be entrusted to care for you, the Picked One. He will be your mentor, your caretaker, and hopefully, your friend. If you wish to become a first class kunoichi, learn from him carefully. He has many skills that do not require the Byakugan, the Hyuuga clan's kekkei genkai, and they are deadly."

"Hai," Tenten turned towards Hiyake, "It's a pleasure to meet you," she bowed, "Hiyake-sensei."

Hiyake, a tall, lean, muscled man with pearly ivory eyes, prominent cheekbones, and inky black hair (tied in the traditional Hyuuga fashion), bowed in return. "Please call me Hiyake, Tenten-sama. It is not everyday a Hyuuga from the branch family is chosen to look after the Picked One."

Tenten, for once snapping out of her politeness, managed a soft smirk, "If you insist, _Hiyake_. What exactly is the Picked One?"

"In due time you will know, Tenten-sama."

* * *

As Tenten went off to explore the place she would be calling home, Hiashi pulled Hiyake to the side and whispered urgently, "_Whatever you do, don't let her see, meet, or even hear of Neji. Don't let her know about his existence. Neji has been given instructions to never enter the West Wing. He too, should, and will not know about Tenten's existence. At least until I give the order that they are allowed to set foot into the North and South Wings, and that I request to speak to them._"

* * *

_**Eight Years Pass…**_

"Tenten, I have decided, as Hokage and the principle of the ninja academy, that you will be moved into the graduating class. I know it is only a week until the graduation exams, but you are far more advanced than all of your classmates. Your skills are equal to the average graduating student."

Tenten nodded. She didn't have any other choice. The Hokage's word was law. Besides, to be good enough to be put in the graduating class a week before graduation was unheard of. But then again, a Picked One earning "H" at the age of eight was unheard of too. Tenten was more than exceptional, even in Hyuuga standards. When sparring, she could defeat nearly all of the Hyuugas in her age group. Training with Hiyake made her extremely aware of her surroundings. It was like she had a pair of invisible Byakugan in her head. Considered the prodigy of her class, Tenten's mastery of weapons was well-known throughout the academy. The only students who never heard of her were the students of the graduating class.

* * *

Iruka-sensei looked at the paper Tenten had handed to him. It read:

_I, the third Hokage of Konoha decree that H Tenten will join the graduating class as of the moment this document reaches the hands of Umino Iruka-sensei._

_~Sarutobi Hiruzen_

_Third Hokage of __Konohagakure_

Looking at his students, Iruka-sensei sighed. They were all over the place. He yelled, "Alright class, we have a new student, H Tenten! Tenten, please introduce yourself to the class!"

Most of the class shivered as Tenten swept a cool look at everyone, taking in all the surroundings and her new classmates. Her new classroom was idential to her former one: on the wall facing north was the blackboard; the rickety, wooden seats that all the students sat on were near the wall facing south; two windows were propped open in the wall facing east and the door was a part of the wall facing west. Half of the students looked like true almost-genins...the other half looked like they repeated this class at least five times. "My name is H Tenten, I am eleven years old. Pleasure to meet you. Iruka-sensei, where do I sit?"

* * *

Thanks for reading...please review!

~starisice


	3. III

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Neji sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't care about the new student, nor her cool demeanor. He was too deep in thought about what had happened yesterday.

_******Flashback******_

_Neji cautiously made his way to the North Wing. He had no idea what possessed Hiashi to request for him to step onto the head family's grounds._

"_Enter." Hiashi replied after he heard Neji knock. He smiled warmly, "You will be graduating with the title of Rookie of the Year, I suppose. Is that right, Neji?"_

_Neji, always filled with contempt, didn't even bother to observe the head family's luxurious quarters. He just stared at Hiashi with cold eyes and grunted, "Hai, Hiashi-sama."_

"_You must be wondering why I requested that you come here. I will stop with the chit chat now." Hiashi cheerfully said. He then continued in a more serious tone (though his facial expression did not change one bit), "The team you will be in will be the most exceptional. I have made it my top priority that you get put with those who compliment your skills. Also, pay attention to what happens tomorrow. It will affect your entire career as a shinobi if you make her your enemy."_

_Neji continued to stare, to him, Hiashi was talking in riddles. Again. He said in a overly controlled and polite voice, "Is that all Hiashi-sama?"_

_Hiashi's smile grew wider, "Yes, yes. Oh, and Neji, now you may trespass the North and South Wings anytime you like from now on. However, the West Wing is still out of bounds."_

"_Hai"_

_******Flashback******_

Slowly, Neji opened his eyes to find that the new student was finishing her "intro-to-me" speech/sentences by saying, rather directly, "Iruka-sensei, where do I sit?"

"Umm," Iruka started uncomfortably, "let's see...how about next to Umi-chan? Umi-chan, wave your hand please." A slender girl with breath-taking violet eyes and a black head band in her wavy shoulder length auburn hair held up her perfect hand. She also had a cheshire cat worthy smile on her face.

As Tenten looked upon Umi's face, she had only one thought in mind. _How can she smile, when there is so much pain in the world? _Hiding her scowl, Tenten nodded and said curtly, "Hai."

Neji watched the Tenten, in her pink sleeveless chinese-styled blouse and her baggy dark green pants paired with the customary ninja sandals, make her way to Umi, weaving herself in and out of the mess of scattered students as she got closer and closer to her designated seat. She was graceful and lithe, but her aura was like a leopard's – intimidating, strong, rare and guarded.

He gave no thought to the warning Hisashi gave him the other day, he didn't need to. It was as clear as day to Neji that Tenten was something else. _But_, he thought to himself, _she cannot possibly be_ _even_ _close to my standards._

* * *

Tenten was thoroughly bored as she made her way to a smiling Umi. The auburn beauty was getting on her nerves, always smiling like that.

"CLASS," Iruka screamed, "THE HOKAGE HAS REQUESTED A MEETING WITH ALL OF THE ACADEMY INTRUCTORS. UNTIL I RETURN, YOU WILL HAVE SELF STUDY. YOU MAY LEAVE THIS CLASSROOM ONLY IF YOU INTEND TO PRACTICE YOUR TAIJUSTU OR YOUR MASTERY WITH WEAPONS. **IS THAT CLEAR?**"

The majority of the students replied with a scrambled, "H-h-h-ai."

The moment Iruka left the room Neji got out of his chair and quickly made his way towards the taijustu training fields. Tenten, who was still making her way to the ever-smiling Umi, backtracked and made her way towards the target practice fields. She quickly made herself at home there and consecutively made her kunai, shuriken and daggers lodge themselves in the bulls-eyes.

* * *

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Neji furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. He was trying to master the kaiten, but there was someone annoying in the target practice fields. Maybe he better scare that person off...

Using the tangled weeds and large leafs that separated the taijustu fields from the target practice fields to conceal himself, Neji quietly peered through the eye holes he made in the mess of vegetation only to find that the person he wanted to got rid of was the new girl...named Tenen, or something like that. His eyes quickly widened as he witnessed her throw her weapons with deadly force and accuracy, never pausing for more than a few seconds. She made the kunai dance, the shuriken sing, and the daggers pierce the air. The metal gleamed in the sunlight, constantly blinding Neji. It was all a symphony: the continuous clang of metal meeting metal, the thump of the weapons hitting the bulls-eyes perfectly every time, the whine of the wind as its sense of direction was torn apart.

He was almost disappointed when Iruka came back to teach. As he slowly unraveled his hair from the weeds, Neji caught the almost indistinct scent of metal and orange blossoms wafting through the air.

_******Flashback******_

_As Neji slowly made his way from the North Wing back to his training grounds, the scent of metal and orange blossoms filled his nose, and a flash of long chocolate brown hair, going in the direction of the North Wing, went across his vision._

_******Flashback******_

She couldn't be living with the Hyuuga clan, could she? After all, her hair was in buns. The person with the long hair might be a Hyuuga of mixed blood.

* * *

"But Hiashi-sama! They cannot strip me of my name!" Tenten looked fiercely at Hiashi. She had been meaning to go to Ichiraku's before she had been called to the North Wing by Hiashi. Thus she was dressed in her civilian clothes: the traditional black and white Hyuuga robes. Her glorious chocolate brown locks, now limp, was worn in the Hyuuga style. It flowed freely down her back and stopped five inches above her waist. Her hands, now in the form of tightly clenched fists, were shaking at her sides.

"I'm sorry Tenten, the elders have decided that you are not yet ready."

Tenten could not believe what she had just heard. She was to lose her hard-earned name and go back the girl she was – nameless, fighting to have a place in the Hyuuga society. She desperately pleaded to Hiashi, "Hiashi-sama, you're the head of the clan, shouldn't your words be final?"

Hiashi sighed, "Tenten, you of all people should know that if all the elders agree unanimously on one thing, they can overthrow the head's decision."

"So now," Tenten trembled, "so now I am simply Tenten. Once again the girl who lives with the Hyuuga, but not accepted by the Hyuuga." She looked down at her feet, Hiashi-sama didn't need to see the angry tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. It took all her will power to not break everything in the room.

"I couldn't do anything Tenten. They were dead set on the idea that you were too young to have the first letter."

"But I'll be twelve in two days!" Tenten screamed, "Before me, the youngest person to have the first letter was twelve! I've had the name for nearly four years now, why are they taking it away from me _now_?" Her voice was now reduced down to a small scattered whisper, "_Why_?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review!

~ starisice


	4. IV

**TO THE READERS THAT HAVE GIVEN MY STORY A CHANCE AND HAVE FOLLOWED IT:** I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I HAD TO TAKE SIX WEEK SUMMER SCHOOL COURSE SINCE I'M GOING TO BE IN HIGHSCHOOL THIS COMING FALL. THE CLASS I HAD TO TAKE WAS BIOLOGY HONORS (it was fairly easy) AND THE HOMEWORK WAS TORTURE! THEN I HAD A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND THEN A MAJOR INSPIRATION, THEN I HATED THE WAY I WORDED THINGS SO I TORE APART THIS CHAPPIE AND REWROTE IT ABOUT 3 TIMES. I ALSO FOUND OUT THAT I HAD SPELLED HIASHI WRONG THE WHOLE TIME (I was shocked that I got as careless as that, I mean, who spells the name of the head of the Hyuuga clan wrong O_O).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Tenten looked at her reflection. Even through all the fog that covered the mirror, it was still obvious to the naked eye that she had been crying. Her eyes, usually alive, and mesmerizing, were now red, puffy, and hard, if not dull. She sighed, as she gave her reflection one more glance.

_I wonder what mask I'll have to put on for the next few years…_

* * *

_**One week later...**_

It was graduation day. As predicted, Neji was named Rookie of the Year. What wasn't predicted was that, throughout the week, Neji and Tenten were neck to neck for that title. She was his equal in academics, his superior in weaponry and strategics, but, due to being inferior to Neji in physical feats – and her instinct to act without thinking – the title slipped out of her grasp and into Neji's.

Three-fourths of the class failed.

All the new genin were assembled, according to birth. They chattered while they stood on the dirt ground that was once a place for them to learn and practice the most basic style of taijustu.

A short, broad, muscular, bald man with skin darker than the night sky, small beady eyes, and a neck so thick it was nearly nonexistent walked/swaggered/marched out of the academy and instantly commanded, "Pay attention and STOP TALKING! I am Youjinbukai-sensei and I will be announcing the teams. I will only say them ONCE! ONLY ONCE, YOU HEAR?" Silence swept across the ranks, genin, chunin, and jonin.

The Hokage chuckled silently.

Youjinbukai continued his monologue, "Genin, the way I read your names are the way you will be registered in the databook. Please notify me if I have it wrong. Changing even the slightest detail in the databook will result in a three-month process. OK, then I shall announce the teams. Team One: Miyabita Umi, Kishimu Eki, and Hyuuga Irihi. Team Two: Mizu Kanbashii, Matsudai Yangu, and Gi Iwaku. Team Three: Tenten, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Neji. Unfortunately, due the more than average number of procrastinating students, we have only three teams this year. Any questions?"

Umi timidly raised her hand, "Ano…Youbinbukai-sensei – "

"It's YOU-JIN-BU-KAI-sensei!"

"OK, YOU-JIN-BU-KAI-sensei, I think you have one of the genin's name registered wrong. Tenten's full name is H Tenten."

As Youjinbukai-sensei was about to scratch his head and answer, Tenten interjected stiffly, "No. Umi, due to personal matters, my full name is now just Tenten."

Umi smiled sheepishly "Gomen, Tenten."

Tenten cheerfully replied, "It's alright, Umi. I should have told you, after all we _are_ friends."

A tall, scrawny, boy with under-washed hair (otherwise known as Gi Iwaku) raised his hand, "Tenten-san and Hyuuga Neji are the top students in our class. If the teams are meant to balance out each of the team members' abilities, then won't Team Three be imbalanced?"

This time, the Hokage answered. "Rock Lee, as charismatic and hard-working as he is, had the lowest passing grade. To balance him where his abilities are lacking, the top two students are needed."

"Any other questions?" Youjinbukai-sensei asked. "If not, will the new genin please disperse and meet their assigned mentors?"

* * *

"HMMM …," Maito Gai looked at the three preteens before him, "YOU ARE MY STUDENTS." He then repeated with wonder, "YOU ARE MY STUDENTS." A enormous smile appeared on his face, "HAAAA! TAKE THAT KAKASHI, MY ETERNAL RIVAL! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLLY GET A TEAM AS GOOD AS MINE! NOOOOO, YOU WON'T, BECAUSE…," Gai paused dramatically, "NEXT YEAR'S GRADUATES ARE DIMWI – I MEAN – INFERIOR TO MY WONDERFUL STUDENTS!"

"Uhh –," Tenten started before she was interupted by Gai.

"MY DEAR YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, I AM MAITO GAI AND I WILL BE YOUR MENTOR-SLASH-FRIEND-SLASH-TEAM LEADER!" He performed a pirouette and flashed his "youthful students" a blinding smile.

Tenten and Neji's eyes twitched from the loudness – not to mention the sparkly teeth – that was coming from their sensei. Meanwhile…Lee, with tears of happiness flowing out of his eyes, gazed admiringly at the prancing man before him. Gai was a tall, spandex-clad man with thick, large eyebrows and a spectacular shiny bowl-cut. He was well known for his loud, dynamic, and destructive style of taijustu. He was Lee's idol, so unfortunately…that led to…

Lee, emulating Gai, started prancing too – while yelling so loud and obnoxiouly that he couldn't be fully understood, but it sounded something like this: "I AM MOST OVERJOYED GAI-SENSEI! TO BE YOUR DISCIPLE IS OF THE UMOST HONOR!"

Gai suddenly stopped his prancing (it had actually looked more like he was trying to jump with two broken feet) and, with tears spilling out of his eyes, said, "SINCE I HAVE SUCH DEVOTED STUDENTS, I MUST HELP THEM BECOME STRONGER IMMEDIATELY!" He, then sped off with incredible speed towards a tower near the hospital. He looked back and commanded, "NEJI! TENTEN! SEE IF YOU CAN CATCH UP!" (Lee had followed Gai since the moment he opened his mouth to address the two persons who seemed to be suffering from minor-twitchy-eyes-itis.)

Neji looked at Tenten before he, too, followed the two loud, shiny people already halfway to the tower, and muttered, "You better be sane."

Tenten groaned, "Of all the people I could get teamed up with, I get stuck with the stuffiest Hyuuga known to man, a hyperactive boy, and a hyperactive adult with the shiniest mushroom cut ever?" She looked around and sighed, "Might as well deal with it, but Hiashi-sama, I wonder if you were on crack when you went to talk to Hokage-sama about the team I was to be placed in."

* * *

"Why cannot she have that letter? Of all people, Kaa-san, you should know that she has enough skills to have the second letter by now."

"Hiashi, my son, we elders must do this. Due to the options you have chosen for her, we have to."

"All the options are able men, yes, but can she not make a place for herself in the clan?"

"No. The options can protect her just fine. She won't need to further her skills actually."

"Please rethink this, not only is our clan is at stake, but Konoha, and her self-respect are too."

"Then let us watch her grow."

* * *

"MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENTS, WE ARE GOING TO START OFF BY INTRODUCING OURSELVES! HERE IS AN EXAMPLE: MY NAME IS MAITO GAI, I LIKE YOUTH, TRAINING AND BEATING MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAKATE KAKASHI, I DISLIKE UNYOUTHFUL THINGS, MY HOBBY IS CHALLENGING MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAKATE KAKASHI! OH! AND MY DREAM IS TO SEE MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENTS BECOME LEGENDARY NINJAS!" Gai gave his signature good guy pose, "LEE, YOU ARE UP FIRST!"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI!" Lee took a deep breath, "MY NAME IS ROCK LEE, I LIKE TRAINING, WORKING HARD AND GAI-SENSEI, I DISLIKE UNYOUTHFULNESS, MY HOBBIES ARE TRAINING AND LISTENING TO GAI-SENSEI'S WORDS OF WISDOM, MY DREAM IS TO PROVE TO THE WORLD THAT HARDWORKERS CAN SURPASS PRODIGIES AND THAT WITH JUST TAIJUSTU, I CAN BECOME A MARVELOUS, FIRST-RATE, YOUTHFUL NINJA!"

"Hn. A person like you will never achieve that. It is fate. You are the weakest out of all of us genin. And you always will be." Neji said aloofly, he was faced towards an indignant and hurt Lee, but he felt Tenten's glare driving two frozen icepicks into his back. He didn't care. A no-name like Tenten wouldn't get it. People like her and Lee were ignorant of the fate that was breathing right down their necks.

Neji looked at Lee, the poor guy was burning with fury, "THEN TO PROVE YOU WRONG, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPAR!"

* * *

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING (I'M HIGH ON SUGAR RIGHT NOW) PLEASE REVIEW! I FEEL AS IF MY WRITING QUALITY HAS GONE DOWNHILL SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

- starisice


	5. V

AN UPDATE FASTER THAN ANY OTHER IN ICEFIRE HISTORY! YEAAH...WELL I'LL STOP BOTHERING YOU NOW SO YOU READ MY SOSO STORY!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, but I do like to eat fishcakes.

* * *

Tenten instantly took out a few kunai, meaning to stop the fight, as Lee barreled toward Neji. Before she could register what had happened Gai had disarmed her and whispered, "My youthful blossom, watch as I teach those two boys who are overflowing with youth that now is NOT THE TIME TO FIGHT!" With a battle cry, Gai became a blur of green and jumped between the Hyuuga shifting into the Gentle Fist battle stance and the leaping hard worker. Without them even noticing his presence, Gai quickly rendered them unconscious. Once he had gently set them to the ground, he summoned two large wooden poles ten feet in diameter and length. After tightly tying Lee and Neji each on a separate pole, he left, telling an extremely shocked Tenten (she had become as still as a statue and her mouth had formed a perfect "o"), "TENTEN, MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM, I HAVE TO DO A VERY, VERY YOUTHFUL ERRAND! PLEASE WATCH THE TWO YOUTHFUL BOYS FOR ME WHILE I AM GONE! DON'T WORRY, NEJI CANNOT ESCAPE, THE ROPES ARE CHAKRA-PROOF!"

_That_ was forty-five minutes ago.

Tenten crossed her arms and scowled at the sight before her. Lee and Neji, with their feet hanging two feet above the ground, were struggling against the ropes that caged them. "Do you two idiots," she began, "know that even though we have graduated, there is a fifty percent chance that we have to go back to the academy? Had Gai been less tolerant of your two, we would've been sitting in those rickety wooden seats again! We're in a _team_ for a reason! And it's not for beating one another up!"

Lee immediately apologized, "Tenten-san I am truly sorry." He tried bowing the best he could.

Neji on the other hand…replied in a dignified, "Hn."

"Don't 'Hn.' me Mr. High-and-Mighty!" Tenten was livid now. The surrounding area dropped a few Celsius degrees and Lee's eyes were popping out of their sockets as he observed the dangerous aura that was being emitted from the prodigy and the kunoichi. Even the wind that had been a timid breeze when they had first arrived at the tower was so intimidated it now reduced itself to nothingness. "If only you kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't be baby-sitting you and Lee, and we would have probably finished that weird mandatory challenge by now!"

"T-Tenten-san," Lee squeaked.

"WHAT?" Tenten snarled. Her eyes were as hard as diamonds and made Lee feel as if a demon was glaring at him.

"Umm…?"

"Oh," Tenten's eyes softened, "sorry, I didn't mean to get that mad at you too. All new genin are suppose to take a challenge that tests their ability to understand teamwork. Something this arrogant pig," she jerked her head in Neji's direction, "obviously doesn't get!"

"Hn. How are you sure about 'challenge'?" Neji questioned.

Tenten snorted, "I have had to stalk every Rookie of the Year for the past five years to test my stealth abilities, it's another outrageous, but effective idea of Hiyak–," she stopped and stared at him quizzically, "you don't know?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and asked, irritated, "How would I?"

Tenten groaned in frustration as she massaged her temples, "How would you _not_ know? You're a _Hyuuga_! I'm the –"

"MY DEAR STUDENTS! I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS! IF YOU PASS THE CHALLENGE I AM ABOUT TO GIVE YOU, I SHALL TREAT YOU TO LUNCH! THE YOUTHFUL BANK JUST LET ME, KONOHA'S SUBLIME GREEN BEAST OF PREY TO WITHDRAW A YOUTHFUL AMOUNT OF MONEY!" Gai roared. He had popped out of thin air, startling all three of the new genin (and earning a "Freaking Shibingbongs!" from Tenten). "TENTEN, NEJI, LEE! I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE NO LONGER FIGHTING AMONGST YOURSELVES! THIS WILL HELP YOU PASS MUCH, MUCH FASTER!"

Tenten smirked as she looked at a very, very disgruntled Neji, "Told you so."

"Hn."

* * *

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TAKE IN THE VIEW! IF YOU PASS, THIS WILL BE YOUR TRAINING GROUND! NOTE THE RICH PATCHES OF SOIL ON YOUR RIGHT AND THE BEAUTIFUL AND LUSH TREES ON YOUR LEFT! NOTICE THE GORGEOUS SPAN OF GRASS THAT YOU ARE CURRENTLY STANDING ON! BY THE TIME YOU BECOME YOUTHFUL AND ACCOMPISHED JONIN, ALL OF THIS WILL PROBABLY HAVE BECOME A WHOLE FLAT PLANE OF DIRT! SO CHERISH IT WHILE YOU CAN!" Gai lectured the three genin before him, sadly, only one was paying attention to him (Lee).

Tenten had decided to observe her future training ground with her own opinions, not a highly skilled and probably high-on-sugar-or-youth jonin's. As far as training fields went, the one before her was in a above-average condition (it was, at least, better than the one she used at the compound). There weren't "rich patches of soil", there was just one huge patch of dirt, surrounded by the "lush trees" (the trees had only a few leaves as they were just beginning to enter their splendor since spring had just begun) that took up half the area. The "gorgeous span of grass" was just your normal grass infested by weeds. The location of the training field was nice though, it was in a higher elevation than most so there was a nice view of the forest that surrounded Konoha. The wind was more outgoing here, making the trees rustle, causing the grass to move in slow and sophisticated waves, and caressing the kunoichi's skin. The sky was a breath-taking blue with pleasant, cottony puffs of clouds.

"HERE IS YOUR CHALLENGE!" Gai started, breaking Tenten's reverie-like trance. Everyone stood in rapt attention. "YOU SEE ME, KONOHA'S SUBLIME GREEN BEAST OF PREY? I AM YOUR TARGET! TO PASS, YOU MUST FIND A WAY TO TIE ME UP AGAINST THIS POLE!" Gai summoned one of the poles from before. "YOU HAVE TWO HOURS! START IN TEN MINUTES!" With that said, Gai disappeared in a whirl of green.

* * *

Neji looked at the people he now clearly had to work with to capture Gai. Tenten was fine, she was the top kunoichi in their class so there wouldn't be a problem working with her (if he didn't irritate her), but Lee…Lee was…horrible at everything (except for his speed and slightly-above-average taijustu). It was a crude team, but it would do.

They had ten minutes to come up with a strategy. That was very little time, but considering that Tenten was there, a simple strategy must have had been fashioned. Neji painfully swallowed his pride and forced out in a very strangled voice, "Tenten, what do you think we should do?"

She smiled, "You're lucky, I was going to force you to cooperate just now. I never thought you would ask."

"Fate decided to favor me."

"Yeah, and doughnuts are actual nuts made out of dough."

"Hn. Whatever. We have five minutes, just tell us the strategy."

"What if I told you I don't have one?"

"_Tenten._"

* * *

"Let's go."

Tenten and Lee looked at Neji and nodded in agreement. With that, they separated, each going at fast paces in different directions.

Tenten headed toward the direction of the pole while making hand signs and muttering, "Stupid prodigy, does he really think I would follow his half-assed strategy? As _if_. Nope, I''m gonna wing it, I'm gonna get Gai myself. Fate, fate, fate, I wonder if he thinks destiny is some kin–," a hand covered her mouth, then she blacked out and fell to the ground with a soft thump.

"Tenten, Tenten, you are a youthful blossom, but please do not speak so unyouthfully of your teammate." Gai said as he shook his head disapprovingly at the struggling and gagged Tenten before him.

"!"

"IT'S NO USE MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE! I HAVE USED MY MOST ADVANCED METHOD OF TYING-UP-A-PERSON ON YOU! STAY PUT I WILL BE BACK! YOSH! NOW I MUST FIND YOUR OTHER TEAMMATES!" Gai sprinted off in the Neji's "direction".

Tenten smirked as she used chakra strings to remove the piece of cloth that was used to gag her, "I wonder if he noticed."

* * *

Neji, with his byakugan activated, watched Gai go in the opposite direction of where he was currently situated. Perched high on one of the trees with more leaves than the others, he could see everything and was well hidden. Leaping off the tree, Neji landed silently on the dirt, then instantly started running after Gai.

"AHH NEJI MY YOUTHFUL BOY! HAVE YOU COME TO FIGHT ME?" Gai said as Neji popped out in front of him from no-where. He threw his head back and laughed heartily, "I RECOMMEND THAT YOU MUST WAIT AT LEAST FOR ANOTHER FEW YEARS BEFORE YOU EVEN ATTEMPT IT! I AM KONOHA'S SUBLIME GREEN BEAST OF PREY AFTERALL!"

It took all of Neji's self-control to not to try to jyuuken Gai right then and there. "No. I have another purpose."

"OHH AND WHAT IS THAT?"

Neji slid into the Gentle fist battle stance, "To capture you."

"YOSH! I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

"GAI-SENSEI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Lee cried as he plummeted from the sky

"LEESUTAIRU ONO WA KIKKU (Lee style axe kick)!"

Gai blocked Lee's attack, "LEE! WHAT A YOUTHFUL SURPRISE! TRY HARDER NEXT TIME!" As Gai's attention was directed to Lee, Neji attacked, sending Gai flying into the air with a well-aimed compressed chakra palm thrust.

"Hakke Kusho (Eight Triagrams Empty Palm)."

"MHMMMM WHY IS IT ONLY MY YOUTHFUL LOTUS TENTEN THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND?" Gai started sobbing as he flew through the air and landed on the ground with a earsplitting thud, "IF ONLY SHE UNDERSTOOD, YOU WOULD HAVE PASSED –. TENTEN? HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" Gai's eyes bulged in surprise. Tenten only smiled as she summoned and started swinging a metal chain that had a large, heavy weight on one end, "TENTEN, THERE IS NOTHING BUT AIR HERE! THE POLE IS ON THE OTHER SIDE!"

"Nope." Tenten smiled, "It's right," she threw the end of the chain with the heavy weight at Gai and watched as it circled around him, detaining him and binding him to a invisible pole, "behind you."

_Poof_. The captured Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bushin?" Tenten mumbled, "Of course, that's why Neji couldn't tell the difference." She looked at her teammates, "Neji, Lee, Plan B."

"YOSH!" Lee cried while Neji just gave a subtle nod.

"NO NEED MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! YOU HAVE PASSED! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHT WITHING YOU!" Gai suddenly appeared from a random tree and gave his nice guy pose.

"How?" Neji asked. "We have not captured the real you."

"YES, BUT YOU HAVE SHOWN TEAMWORK! THAT IS THE MAIN POINT!"

Tenten managed a weak smile, "Thank Kami." She made a hand sign, "Release." Then she collapsed onto the grass.

Lee immediately rushed to her side, "TENTEN-SAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah. Genjustus always take up a lot of my concentration and chakra."

"Hn. I told you to go with Plan B first."

"Oh don't act like you're all genius right now Neji! You even said that –"

"HMM…THE STRATGEY YOU USED WAS VERY, VERY SIMPLE," Gai mused, interupting Tenten and Neji, "CASTING A GENJUSTU TO REVERSE MY SENSE OF DIRECTION, THEN LEADING ME TO THINK THAT YOU ARE NOT WORKING TOGETHER AS TEAMMATES, THEN CONFUSING ME WITH LEE AND NEJI WORKING _TOGETHER_, THEN, AS THE LAST BLOW, TENTEN APPEARS OUT OF NO-WHERE AND TIES ME AGAINST THE POLE THAT I DIDN'T KNOW WAS THERE. I SEE, THE MAIN POINT WAS TO GIVE ME SOME PHYSIOLOGICAL DAMAGE TO RENDER ME LESS CAPABLE THAN USUAL. THIS STRATGEY WAS EXTREMELY YOUTHFUL! IT WAS VERY FLEXIBLE! BUT TENTEN, YOUR GENJUSTU NEEDS MORE PRACTICE."

Tenten nodded, "I know, genjustus have always been my weak point. I'm deathly tired right now."

"OH THAT'S NOTHING A GOOD MEAL WOULD NOT FIX!" Gai boasted. "COME MY TEAM! WE ARE GOING TO THE DUMPLING PALACE! TO RESTORE OUR BEAUTIFUL LOTUS TO HER MOST RADIANT FORM AND TO SET A WORLD RECORD FOR MOST EATEN DUMPLINGS!"

Lee answered for all of them with sparkling eyes, "HAI, GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE, WITH THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH! TOP SPEED TO DUMPLING PALACE!"

"HAI, GAI-SENSEI!" With those words, the two more hyper members of Team Gai shot off at full speed toward Dumpling Palace, the top dumpling restaurant in Konoha.

Tenten groaned, "There goes my appetite." Then, as if struck by an tsunami of inspiration, she grinned, "But I cannot turn down a free meal at Dumpling Palace." She looked at the boy behind her and laughed. Neji's face was still as emotionless as always, but if one looked closely, it looked as if his expression had a constipated tint to it. "Let's go Hyuuga."

"Hn."

* * *

_**Six Months Later, September...**_

Tenten and Neji quarreled less as time had passed. This was mostly due to the fact they were forced to spend most of their time together as neither of them could keep up with Gai or Lee's antics (it didn't help that Lee, emulating Gai, changed his appearance so much that he was like a mini-Gai). Tenten no longer called Neji any horrendous names and Neji, in turn, kept his thoughts about fate to himself. They often sparred for hours before one of them (usually Tenten) requested that they take a quick ten-minute break. But they were, by no means, friends. At best, they were acquaintances. They never gave effort to know more about one another and never really cared about one another. Each used the other for his or her own gain. But soon, that too, would change.

* * *

I managed to write 2,341 words! Heh XD. Thanks for reading! Please review my dear readers.

~starisice


	6. VI

I know that I haven't posted in a longlonglong time. A lot of things happend to my family.

**Helga4ever**...I apologize. I told you that this chappie would have been out a week after the previous one. Sorry for telling information that is totally WRONG.

Disclaimer: Naruto not mine._  
_

* * *

_A dream _

_is all we have_

_that keeps us in_

_when we have _

_lost._

Tenten scowled at what she had just wrote. It hadn't been on purpose, but a few years ago on her ninth birthday, it started when Hiyake had given her a notebook to "understand the days". She hadn't meant to turn it into a place where she would involuntarily write down the nonsense poetry her mind liked to spout. It annoyed her to no end knowing the fact that this "Poetry Notebook" would often draw out all the emotions she had locked away. Strangely, it had become her little secret, something she needed to go on. Almost every night, something would be written down: emotions she had felt strongly and suppressed during the day. She flipped the pages until she found the first one she had ever written…the night of her tenth birthday.

_Free, like a bird_

_floating past_

_in the sky_

_he speaks to me._

_But_

_Tired voices_

_greet me well._

_For I am here_

_to be kneeled._

_At the ground._

She remembered. How she felt that day. Hiashi-sama had given her a kunai that was decorated with a few simple gems and had her name engraved on on the handle. She was content, something she didn't feel often. It was the exact kunai she had been wanting for months. But then, the elders came into the picture. They, in their raspy tones, had wished her a happy birthday in fake happiness. They had only gone through all that because they knew, that no matter how much Hiashi cared for her and looked out for her, she was at their mercy.

Sighing, she felt exhaustion come over her. Today had been a hard one with two different training sessions – one with Neji and the other with Hiyake – each seven hours in length. Weapons and chakra control, accuracy and destruction. Slowly, Tenten got off her bed and put away the notebook. She undid her tight ponytail, then sank back into her bed. Welcoming the drowsiness that hung over her like a spell, Tenten clumsily turned off the lamp on the small oak table by her bedside, closed her eyes, and slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

"I'm not training today."

Neji opened his eyes to see a extremely commanding Tenten. "Why?"

"I-," she swallowed nervously as she fidgeted, "it's a personal thing."

He went back meditating, "Very well." He could feel her relax and heard her silent sigh.

"Thank you." The thanks was given in a voice so quiet, it was like a whisper from the wind.

"It is not only you who is not training today." Neji grunted.

"Oh. Very well then, I'll disturb you no longer." With that, Tenten disappeared into the trees.

He didn't miss the fact that Tenten was much more quiet, fleeting, and well-mannered today. Nor the fact that she seemed relieved when he had told her he, too, wasn't training for the day. It was as if an enchantment had been cast upon her, ridding her of her loud and carefree personality. She seemed…closed, but proud. He shook his head and removed all thoughts of his teammate away as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his light brown shorts. Today was special…only one person deserved to be thought of today.

* * *

"Hizashi-sama, it's been six years since that day." Tenten knelt down and gently laid down vibrant pale blue-violet Forget-Me-Nots (hand-tied together by their stems) beside the shrine dedicated to Hyuuga Hizashi. "Do you like the flowers? I raised them myself this time. I thought it fitting. Has life been good in the other world? It's been really interesting here – pardon me, I did not mean to speak to you in such a casual manner."

"I had thought that I knew every single Hyuuga," she smiled warily, "but I was wrong. His name is Neji. It's most peculiar though. I have never seen him before, but stranger still, he did not know of my existence until I joined the graduating class. He looks a lot like Hiashi-sama. Training has been productive. Lee is truly the genius of hard work. I doubt that even I could top his determination and perseverance. Neji has been increasing his speed considerably. I believe it is due to the number of fangirls he has acquired. He is almost faster than me without weights now. His chakra control is quite memorable, I believe that if he wants to, he can master the –," Tenten cocked her head, "Hizashi-sama, it seems as if he is here. I must take my leave. Please take care."

With those words, she bowed and disappeared; leaving only a few leaves floating in the air to slowly descend and lightly rest on the ground as they gently touched the grass.

* * *

He looked, no, _stared_ at the shrine. There they were again, the beautiful and brilliantly cultivated pale, but bold Forget-Me-Nots. Every time he came here, those flowers would be there, resting peacefully along with his father. The scenery he looked upon would always look perfect: the shrine standing so tall with overflowing honor and pride, the lively blossoms chanting their joy to be beside something so regal and true as their delicate petals were ruffled by the light breeze, the grass so green it looked as if it contained the whole universe, and the sky (ranging in colors from a pale blue to a stormy gray), sometimes dotted with clouds, knit everything together. Every one of the individual characteristics melded. They created a single form that embraced the entire meaning of being free.

Shaking his head once again, Neji made his way to the shrine and knelt down before it, "Father, I apologize for my tardiness. "

* * *

_Dancing bombs_

_rewarding skies_

_little whispers_

_of dead_

_goodbyes_

Tenten slumped back into her pillows as she reread the words that had poured from her pen.

_Might as well surrender to it._

* * *

His eyes narrowed. He was sure he had heard a muffled scream in the manor, somewhere in the direction of his left hand. "_Byakugan._"

* * *

"_No! Mummy, Daddy, don't fight! I promise I'll be good! I promise. I promise!_"

Tenten woke up, sweat so cold it burned was dripping off her forehead and into the once stark white sheets that were now stained with blood. She gasped as she slowly raised her hand to feel her nose: there was something wet running down and when Tenten looked at it, a substance as dark as the deepest ocean depths and as bright as tenfold the sun's pure rays covered her fingers.

"No! No! No! I'm not ready for this yet! I'm not strong enough yet! He's still after me! All of the cursed, greedy bastards that proclaim themselves leaders are still here." Her eyes were like those of a guilty victim's: wide, popping out of their sockets, and had the hue of craziness of a mental person.

Tenten quickly did a messily done jutsu. She hoped it would block most of the sound and chakra she was going to let out.

"_I refuse to be their god-forsaken fucking weapon!_"

* * *

Neji hastily drew in a quick breath. There was a girl. Around his age actually. And she was emmiting such a large blast of chakra that was pure white and pure black at the same time. She was so familiar too. The hair. The shiny, silky hair. He nearly fainted from the realization.

_Tenten, who are you really? And what are you doing here?_

* * *

Thank you so much, those you who decided my story is worth reading and waiting for.

Please Review. :]

~ starisice


	7. VII

Well...here's the sixth chappie of IceFire. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Naruto no mine-o.

* * *

He watched her faint. He watched a man, a Hyuuga who possessed the rare inky black hair, burst into her room and carry her limp body away. He watched Hiashi run towards her with a face vulnerable with worry: an expression that he had never seen upon his face.

* * *

"Tenten."

She shifted her head just a millimeter. She tried opening her eyes just a bit. Everything was blurry. Even Hiyake, the clearest image of all was just a mass of white and gray pixels. She tried to sit up but was gently restrained by Hiyake's muscular, yet lean arm.

"Rest. Lay down. You will not be able to move nor see clearly for two days."

_Hiashi-sama_. Her mind told her it was the clan head speaking to her. She made another effort to move, so she could at least turn around and face Hiashi respectfully and properly.

"Do not move."

She gave up. He had given her an direct order.

"Hiaphshi-samva, didf de oftherz detecft anfythfingf?" Tenten mumbled as it was hard for her to form any words at all.

"Shh. Do not speak either. Your speech has been impaired as well."

"Haif."

Tenten then heard in a whisper, "Hiyake, what did she say?"

"Hime said 'Hiashi-sama, did the others detect anything?'" She smiled (in her mind, she was immobilized physically) when Hiyake made no attempt to hide the current conversation from her. He knew all too well the basics of her talents. After all, he was the one who taught them to her.

"Tenten, none of the elders know. I do not think anyone else would have noticed unless they were in a room next to yours, or in my condition, have had a advanced foreign-chakra sensing ability activated. Do not worry. Just rest." She heard the rustling of the Hyuuga robes as Hiashi turned toward Hiyake and hesitantly asked, "Hiyake, will you...?"

"Hai, Hsashi-sama."

She felt a person come near her, readjust her blankets and form a simple justu. She felt herself lose to a sleepy darkness and she heard Hiyake murmur words that sent chills up her spine.

"Sleep well, _my_ Hime."

* * *

He hadn't really meant to (keyword: really), but...he activated his byakugan and...saw her changing clothes. It was routine for him (no, not the perv part) now days. He would check up on her the moment he woke up, when he left to breakfast with the rest of the cursed head family, when he came back from the cursed meal, when he got ready to meet up with her to train, when they parted ways to get lunch, when she bade him farewell, when he actually left the training field, before he showered, when he got ready for dinner (in which he ate ALONE), when he actually left for dinner, when he came back from dinner, when he prepared for his two-hour-long meditation, when he finished meditating, and when he went to bed.

In other words: Neji stalked Tenten.

Despite the fact that Neji kept an extremely close eye on her, he never saw Tenten smile. At least, he never saw her smile for real. All day, apart from her time with Team Gai, Tenten hardly spoke a word and never smiled. She just nodded, or spoke one or two marginal words to make sure that her train of thought was understood. Even with Team Gai, she smiled, giggled, and laughed falsely. It made him wonder. Wonder if she had ever smiled even once in her lifetime.

And even after all the "checking up" he did, he still didn't know exactly _why_ she was living with the Hyuugas and treated as if she was a part of the Main Branch.

* * *

_**One year and five months later, February...**_

"Hime."

"Hiyake, what is the matter?" Tenten, with her back faced toward Hiyake, asked the man who standing by her doorway.

"Hiashi-sama wishes to see you. I am also to accompany you."

Tenten took off her glasses and ran her hands through her unbound hair. She tied it up in a neat ponytail with the elastic that lied nearby. "Very well." Marking her place in the book she was currently reading, Tenten silently put it down on her oak desk, rose from her chair, and walked soundlessly out of the room.

And after he lightly turned off the lamp Tenten had left forgotten with a muffled _click_, Hiyake followed her, his light footsteps echoing after him.

* * *

"N-Neji-n-n-ii-s-s-s-an"

Neji turned around. It was disrespectful of him to not face a member of the Main Branch. "Hinata-sama. What brings _you_ here?"

She flinched. His tone was cold, sharp, and penetrating. She felt more alone than ever. He didn't want her, her father didn't want her. Nobody wanted her. Not even Ko, her caretaker.

Hinata took a deep breath, "Father requested y-y-your pres-s-sence."

He noted, with satisfaction, the discomfort he was causing Hinata. Even though he knew it was wrong, it made painful ebb in his heart better. "I will be there shortly, Hinata-sama."

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, please pardon my tardiness."

Tenten looked up from the cup of tea she was holding. The clay cup that was of a mediocre hot-warm temperature felt comforting in her cool hands. She was about to open her mouth to address the latecomer, but lowered her gaze back to her cup once she saw who he was.

She did not need to speak, however. Hiyake gladly spoke for her, "Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama has not arrived yet. He is currently escorting our guest."

"Hai." Neji looked around to find a seat. It had annoyed him when he realized the inky-haired Hyuuga from before was present as well. Since the only remaining seat was right next to the despicable Hyuuga who was giving him a rather unpleasant look, Neji sat down. Right (well...actually left). Next. To. The. Pompous. Fellow branch-member. Of course, as soon as he seated himself, Neji returned the unpleasant look with an unpleasant glare.

* * *

"Yes, Nagi-kun, this is the room where you will meet her. Please excuse me, I must ensure that everything in the room is of an orderly fashion." Hiashi smiled pleasantly at the youth next to him.

He opened the sliding door, stepped inside the parlor, and quickly slid the door back in place. Turning around, he saw a rather comical sight. Neji and Hiyake were doing their best to avoid one another, but they could not move the chairs they had seated themselves in as it was considered quite rude to move anything in the parlor. Neji was at the edge of his seat and Hiyake was almost at the edge of his seat. However, due to the fact that Tenten was right next to him, Hiyake could not move much (or else he would be intruding on the Hyuuga's prized Hime's privacy and that would lead to having his curse mark activated). On the other hand, Tenten was oblivious to all that was happening for two reasons: first, the tea, freshly imported from China, was her favorite; second, she choose to remain oblivious since she knew not to tamper with the pride that the two male Hyuugas proudly wore.

She looked up to greet Hiashi-sama. The two males to her left were unusually childish today. "Hiashi-sama, you have finally arrived. I suppose it is polite to let our guest in?" Tenten purposely said all this in a way an elegant and enchanting third heir would normally speak. The guest was eavesdropping.

"Ahh yes." Hiashi smiled at Tenten's (voice)acting. She had said it all with a bored, lazy-student face. He slid open the door and with a flourish of a gesture, he said to the teenager waiting patiently by the door, "Heimin-kun, please do come in."

The tall youth did not disappoint Tenten's eyes. He was quite a thing to look at. Nagi Heimin was clothed in a fine silk kimono that was relatively simple in design but complex in concept. It was light green, with whirling leaves embroidered in. The thread used for the embroidery was of a deep, shimmery green. When looked at casually, the leaves seemed to disappear into the light green silk cloth*. His body was of a slender, slightly muscular frame, his eyes were a hypnotizing, like an amethyst crystal, and his hair (tied up in a ponytail) was medium length, curtain-straight, shiny, and was a color that seemed to be violet and blue at the same time.

He bowed deeply to Tenten. "Pleased to acquainted … Miss."

She giggled and waved her hand airly, "Oh, don't be so formal Nagi-san! Call me Tenten!" She flashed him a bright smile that put him to ease.

"Well, if Tenten-chan insists." Heimin laughed.

Hiashi gave a slight cough, "Well, since all required persons are present, we shall begin this meeting."

The youngsters in the room assembled themselves immediately, and Heimin gently sat himself down on the chair that was labeled "GESUTO (GUEST)."

Hiashi coughed again. "In approximately one month, Tenten will become fourteen years old, the age in which a person of her status is considered an adult. With the freedom of adulthood also comes a marriage. Here, in the Hyuuga Clan's practices, the most gifted are subject to arranged marriages to ensure the complete passing-on-of-superior traits, or, in Tenten's case, to secure an alliance."

Neji noticed that Tenten did not seemed affected at all.

"Upon the request of the Lord of the Land of Fire himself and the judgment of our elders," Hiashi continued, "Tenten's possible suitors were determined to be you three gentlemen." He started walking back and forth, with his hands clasped behind his back, in firm, measured steps. "Yes, we are aware that one suitor is significantly older than the other two, but when it comes to the ability to reproduce and bring the Hyuuga honor, age is not a factor." Hiashi stopped for a bit and observed his audience: Hiyake was slightly, just slightly, pink in the face, Neji was as poker-faced as usual, Nagi Heimin was smiling softly to himself, and Tenten … was drinking her third cup of tea. Hiashi then said abrubtly, "Please, suitors, introduce yourselves." He sat down and looked pointedly at Heimin, "Nagi-kun, as you are a guest, will you not give us the honor … ?" He trailed off purposely.

Heimin stood up and bowed. "Of course." He shifted his gaze to Tenten. "I am the third son of the Lord of the Land of Fire. I have reached my sixteenth year not two weeks ago. Due to existing situations, the Lord feels that a … bit of shinobi blood would do good for future descendents." He smiled at Tenten. "If you desire to know more about me, perhaps you could show me the village that has kept the Land of Fire safe for so long. I will be staying here … for a substantial amount of time."

Tenten smiled softly, "Perhaps." Then she took another sip of tea.

* * *

Neji and Hiyake did not need to introduce themselves to her, really. Tenten knew them better than they knew themselves. But as they courteously informed the Lord's son of themselves (though Neji reeked of confusion), Tenten couldn't help but grimace inwardly. All her suitors were … dispensable.

Hiashi, who had been sitting with a smile plastered on his face stood up and started to speak once again, "Tenten, you have four years to decide. And after that, two years to prepare. You do not have to make a choice now."

Tenten ran her fingers over the rim of her cup. She looked up at Hiashi and said, "There is no need for me to waste four years, Hiashi-sama. Nagi-san will be my husband."

Hiashi smiled softly, his eyes full of understanding. "No, Tenten, I do not care who you choose now. Consider your options. You have four years. Any choice you make before your eighteenth birthday will be void." His eyes lost their fatherly glow and he slid open the door, signaling to the others that the meeting had reached an end.

* * *

To all of you readers who are still reading this even though the updating of the story has been at best...irregular, THANK YOU!

* Anyone want to guess what Nagi-kun's kimono concept is?

Thank you for reading and please review. ^0^

~starisice


	8. VIII

Chapter Eight, at your service.

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO NOT MINE.**

* * *

Tenten gracefully hurtled herself into her bed, rumpling her flawless sheets. To her, it was absurd that she had to wait. All three males were identical: she had no connection to them and they were useless to her. A tiny, tiny pout appeared on her face.

A knock on her door restored her to her usual Hime self. She smoothed out her bed and went to open the door.

Her eyes widened a bit when she saw who it was. She stepped out of the way, gesturing to the boy standing at her doorway to come in.

Heimin pretended that he was hesitant to step through the door.

Tenten smiled at him, "I do not bite, Nagi-san. Please, do come in."

At the invitation, he walked into her room. He gestured to the chair by her desk, "May I … ?"

Her warm and friendly smile firmly sewed on and realistic, Tenten said graciously, "Of course."

"Thank you." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Nagi-san, what brings you here?" Tenten asked. She had seated herself on her bed.

"Ahh, well … you see …," Heimin started. He began tracing the ribbed edges of Tenten's oak chair.

Tenten cocked her head to one side in a questioning manner, "Nagi-san?"

He looked at her and let out a slightly arrogant, goofy smile. With a lazy toss of his hair, he demanded, "Let me kiss you."

The room froze. Time danced past them in a ribbon of eerie breeze. The objects in the room seemed to wither, but the dust was not falling. It appeared to clump together while being suspended in mid-air.

Tenten's eyes grew dull – like the surface of a piece of formerly transparent glass where its clarity and shine had been rubbed away with bits of rock and grime. She slowly put back on the smile she had dropped.

Her body stiffened and she asked him calmly, "And _do_ me as well, Nagi-san?"

He decided to get up and lock her door. It was safer that way. Sitting down again, Heimin let a long, ominous silence stretch before he gave Tenten a crooked smile and looked back into her eyes, "If you let me."

Her smile turned rancid, "Nagi-san, before you attempt to do so, will you explain, to me, why an illegitimate son of the Lord of the Land of Fire such as yourself is here in the Honorable Hyuuga Lodgings? No less, in the Main Branch section and offering to become the _Picked One's_ spouse?" Tenten looked expectantly at Heimin with her hands folded on her lap.

He chuckled madly and his voice turned gruff. Gaining a barbaric air to his face and body, Heimin smirked, "Well, _Tenten-chan_, since you already know of my standing – I have to say, you are quite intelligent – I might as well tell you of my plan." He walked closer and closer to Tenten until her neck could _feel_ his heavy breathing, "I want to ruin my bastard of a father and – for the fun of it – the Hyuuga as well." Pulling away, he began to finger the loose threads on the edges of her Hyuuga robe sleeves. "Of course, the Lord's second son is dead." A wicked smile replaced the smirk on his face. Shaking his head, he added, "Such a pity, too, Aniki was to be your husband."

His eyes widened when Tenten got up and pushed him down on the bed. She whispered, temptingly, "Nagi-san, you are too much."

Heimin grinned at her and her sudden change of attitude, "I am, aren't I?"

She agreed, "Yes, you certainly are. That is why I had my doubts about your claims." Her hands caressed his face and made their way down to his neck, then they moved back up to cup his face tenderly. Tenten slowly sat on him and purred, "_Such _a pity."

Before Heimin could understand his predicament, his neck had been broken with a clean and satisfying _crack_.

Tenten stroked his hair away from his face and cooed, "You still have your disgusting smile."

Needless to say, three days later, Nagi Heimin was reported to be missing.

* * *

"NEJI I CHALLENGE YOU TO A YOUTHFUL SPAR!"

Neji quietly groaned. The mini-Gai was at it again.

"NEJI I WILL WIN THIS TIME! I SWEAR ON THE YOUTHFUL JUST-BLOOMING BLOSSOMS OF SPRING!"

"LEE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT INTERUPTTING MY TRAINING?"

Lee cowered at the sight of a thunderous Tenten. There was eight kunai in her hands, each one snuggly fitted the spaces between her fingers perfectly. "M-my a-pologies T-tenten. I-i'll be l-leaving n-now." He quickly ran off to escape Tenten's wrath. He had dealt with it one too many times already.

"Dear Kami-sama, he's worse than Hinata-sama when she's with Naruto." Tenten shook her head good naturedly.

Neji made a "Hn" sound and narrowed his eyes at the girl before him.

"What'cha grumpy at Hyuuga? Lost a girlfriend?" Tenten teased sharply.

Irritated by her comment, Neji sighed.

"Yup, you sure lost a girlfriend alright," Tenten nodded to herself and threw a kunai that hit bulls-eye, "but it's A-O.K. you've got another hundred fangirls waiting for you." She threw another ten kunai in quick succession. Each one hit the bulls-eye within half a second of the former, knocking one another off the target board.

She went on throwing kunai and katanas while Neji meditated.

But, after a certain duration, Neji grew exasperated and told her, "Tenten, you do not need to pretend."

Tenten stopped in mid-throw – the point of the still katana gleamed in the sunlight – and looked at the cross-legged Neji in confusion, "Neji, what are you talking about?"

Neji opened his eyes, "You do not act like this when no-one is around."

She dropped her act immediately, but she didn't change her facial composition nor the way she held the weapon that was in her hand.

"How much do you know?"

Her voice was direct, a little commanding, but was painfully quiet and reserved. It was nothing like her usual boisterous, cheery voice.

He muttered distastefully, "You have more freedom than I."

Tenten sat down on a fallen tree trunk; its bark crunched and crumbled as it supported her weight. She laid the unsheathed katana on the ground and began to pick at a pebble that was stuck at the bottom of her sandal. Casually, she pointed out to him, "Of course. I am the third successor."

"Hn," Neji grunted coldly, he uncrossed legs and clenched fists.

"Nu-uh-uh," Tenten wagged her finger at Neji as she stuck her tongue out at him, "_mind your manners_. O.K.?" She winked at him.

He was about to give her a mean, fated piece of his mind when she cut him off.

"My birthday is in two days. Get me something acceptable, _dear suitor_." Tenten got up from the tree trunk and brushed her pants. "Chunin exams are in a week. If you dare to hurt Hinata-sama in anyway, I will bestow divine torture on you, understood?" She added curtly.

Tenten fixed the bandages on her left hand and dismissed herself, "I am leaving. Hiyake is waiting for me." Not waiting for his approval, Tenten made her way toward the village, the sound of pebbles clashing as she stepped over them only reminded Neji of what he had seen nearly a year and a half ago.

* * *

Lee couldn't believe his luck. The first day of the Chunin exams and … BAM! His beautiful lotus had appeared be for him! Haruno Sakura, her bright and lively pink hair, and her jade-emerald eyes gave her beauty that surpassed even the most youthful and freshest and vibrant flowers in the world. He quickly leaped his way toward her, "SAKURA-SAN, MARRY ME! I WILL MAKE YOU A HAPPY WIFE!"

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. First, Sasuke-kun had to be super grumpy, then Spandex Boy proposed to her AGAIN.

"Lee, let's go."

Sakura turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. The owner was quite … strange. Unlike Sakura herself who had an unflattering forehead, but was fine in all the other physical aspects, the girl who had uttered to command to Spandex Boy was extremely ordinary. The girl had plain brown hair tied up in two, really weird buns at the top of her head, a slim, muscled build that was quite common among to-be ninjas and ninjas in their preteens, and was dressed in clean, but worn-out clothes. But her eyes, her brown eyes, they were so serious.

"Hai, Tenten." Lee dejectedly followed Tenten and Neji out of the hallway, his head hung low with disappointment.

So Tenten was her name, Sakura noted. She supposed two extremely uptight people (she had noticed that the Hyuuga who was next to Tenten had business-eyes as well) were just barely enough to counter … what was his name? Lee? … and his fanatics. Sakura shivered at the thought of have Tenten and the Hyuuga as teammates. But she quickly snapped out of her daydream to beat up her blond teammate when he began declaring that he was the only one she was going ever marry.

* * *

Tenten sighed as she freed her hair from their bun shapes. It really was a hassle, pretending to be someone she wasn't. The day had been exhausting, to say the least. Lee had to point out Haruno. She didn't hate the Pinkett, but Haruno Sakura reminded Tenten of Miyabita Umi, the genin who had gone rogue three months after the formation of the new genin teams. When Umi had been found, the ANBU had killed her on the spot. Umi, despite her cheery disposition, had been one of Tenten's favorite acquaintances. She winced slightly in pain as she absentmindedly took off the bandages wrapping her left hand.

She turned on the shower and stepped in carefully. The sound of the shower-head's spray of water had always helped to lull her into a more calm-like state.

When she came out out of the bathroom, she was much more collected and clear-minded. Her hair had been dried and was tied into their more comfortable ponytail form. Taking a deep breath, Tenten donned her civilian clothes, re-bandaged her left hand, stepped out of her room, and left the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

"Ichiraku-sensei, one pork ramen please."

"Oh, Tenten-chan! Long time no see!"

Tenten swiveled her chair around to see a boy in a neon orange jumpsuit running toward her. She told him solemnly, "Naruto, you saw me today."

Naruto gave her a big, proud smile. He rubbed the back of his head with one hand and laughed nervously, "With Bushy-Brows was right?"

Tenten nodded.

"That doesn't count," Naruto pouted, "you haven't been to Ichiraku's for so long, Tenten-chan!"

"One pork ramen!"

Tenten raised her hand and accepted the steaming bowl from the ramen-master, "Arigato, Ichiraku-sensei."

The ramen-master, a middle-aged man with a few extra strands of gray hair, turned around and gloated to a young woman who was serving some other customers ice water, "Ho ho! Ayame, see? Tenten-chan still calls me 'sensei'!"

"Hai, hai," the young woman agreed unenthusiastically.

"Itadakimasu." Separating the disposable chopsticks from one another, Tenten began to devour her dinner.

"Tenten-chan is still so mean," Naruto complained, "you never wait for me to get my order."

Looking up from her ramen, Tenten asked, "Naruto, if I did wait, you would finish before me, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

Tenten chuckled. "Tell me about your team Naruto, we haven't talked in a while."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Sakura-chan is so amazing!" Then his eyes dimmed, "But Sasuke-teme keeps distracting her from me."

"They look nice. Is Sasuke single?"

"Tenten-chan! You can't be charmed by Teme too!" Naruto panicked.

Tenten laughed, "Just kidding."

"One Miso Ramen!"

"Oh! Jii-chan, thanks!"

They chatted happily as the sun set and night invited itself to stay, for a while, on Earth. From a distance, one could see a boy in a orange jumpsuit making exaggerated hand movements and talking excessively, dominating most of the conversation, and a girl in Hyuuga robes nodding, smiling, and laughing as they ate.

"Tenten-chan, your eyes are different, you know? They're not so happy-looking anymore."

She smiled softly at the blue-eyed boy before her, "Don't worry about me, Naruto. In the inside, I'm still the same."

"I have to worry about you! You're my favorite mud-pie buddy!" Naruto insisted.

Shaking her head in defeat, Tenten said fondly, "There's no use in changing that iron will of yours."

"Of course! I'm gonna be Hokage, dattebayo!"

"I believe it Naruto, I believe it." Tenten ruffled Naruto's wild blond hair affectionately. She looked around, the sky was a dark violet-blue. The few street lights were already glowing brightly and letting off a fair amount of heat. "It's pretty late, Naruto. I'll be going now."

Giving Ichiraku a quick thanks and a rather pleasing tip, Tenten hopped off her chair and waved farewell to Naruto with out turning her head back.

With a bowl in his left hand, chopsticks in his right, and a generous portion of ramen in his mouth, Naruto watched Tenten walk away and disappear into one of the smaller, dimly lit streets.

"Tenten-nee, your eyes have lost their shine."

* * *

"Ouch." Tenten winced as her caretaker gingerly held her left hand. She was sitting on her kitchen counter. Hiyake had forced her to.

Hiyake offered anxiously, "Hime, I can –"

"No!" Tenten shook her head forcefully. Her ponytail swung around so powerfully, it whipped Hiyake in the face.

He ignored his stinging cheek and insisted again, "But –"

Tenten sighed, "One more week, Hiyake, one more week. If it still persists, then you may heal it."

He nodded, there was nothing else he could do. As he helped her off the cold tile counter, he warned her, "Hime, be careful."

Her eyes glimmered with determination, "I will be. Trust me."

* * *

Feedback! I **_NEED_** feedback! XD

Thank you for reading. Please Review.

~ starisice


	9. IX

Hello. Would you like to read chapter nine of _IceFire_?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Tenten gasped for air. Her breath left her mouth in the form of thin, white clouds. Panting heavily, she rigidly brought her hand up to wipe away the blood that was trickling from her mouth. She clung tightly to the vines that hung from the trees. Her legs shook relentlessly as she fought to stay standing.

Rain poured down heavily.

_Plit. Plat._ The sound of droplets hitting the thick, dark leaves of the The Forest of Death was magnified in the silence.

_Plit. Plat._ Lee was already on the ground, Tenten quickly joined him. Mud splattered everywhere, their clothes were no longer distinguishable from the environment. They clumsily supported one another to a base of a large tree and used the massive roots that obtruded from the ground as pillows while they waited.

_Plit plat plit plat plit plat._ The rain's assault increased in both sharpness and speed.

And Neji arrived.

* * *

He tossed his dirty, disoriented teammates over his shoulders – stacking them atop one another, with Lee at the bottom.

Small, in the vast Forest, Neji began to move, leaping from slippery branch to slippery branch. His still-somewhat-white jacket gleamed in the opaque atmosphere. The bandages that so dutifully covered the left half of his body were ripped, abused, and ignored, revealing myriads of deep purple bruises and stark crimson cuts.

_Plit. Plat._

"Neji." A groggy voice whispers his name.

Turning his head back, he sees the spandex-clad boy open his eyes.

_Plit. Plat._

"Tenten, is she alright?" Lee asks the Hyuuga.

Plit. Plat.

Neji answers with detachment, "She will be fine."

_Plit. Plat._

"But – !"

"Lee, shuddap, I'm trying to sleep," Tenten murmurs unconsciously.

_Plit. Plat._

Neji moved quickly, weaving in and out of the thick, grungy vines and giant, fore-bearing leaves. Once he had found the end of the Forest and presented the examiners with the scrolls, he left Lee at the unceasingly clean hospital and took Tenten to the training grounds.

* * *

Among the slick grass and water-ridden pools encased in mud, ripples of chakra formed as Tenten came to. She stretched herself like a cat: back arched, arms straight, palms open, and fingers curled; followed by a sleepy yawn.

"How long?" A business-like voice shot out from the air.

Her head snapped to the direction of the voice. She sat up straight on the grass and rubbed her bleary eyes. When her vision became more focused, she saw that a very irritated Hyuuga stood before her, his right hand in his pocket and his left hidden behind his back.

"Pardon me?" She asked him in the same manner as he had asked her.

He pushed his wet, sticky hair out of his face, "How long will it take for you to recover?"

"Twenty seconds," she replied nonchalantly.

A long streak of maroon went from the hem of his shorts to the top of the collar of his jacket caught her attention.

"Your shirt, what happened?" She inquired.

He held back a snort and answered crossly, "You threw up on me."

Tenten nodded. She got up and stretched some more.

"Neji. Chunin exams. Second round. We passed?"

He nodded.

"Lee. Hostpital?"

He crossed his arms and nodded again.

She noticed blood seeping from his left sleeve, "Your left arm, why are you hiding it?"

He uncrossed his arms and turned so his normally-bandaged arm was out of view, then he replied coldly, "Nothing."

"Show me them."

Neji glared at her. She, in turn, stood up, and held her head high. Her eyes were defiant.

"This is an order," Tenten said sharply.

He turned around abruptly and advanced toward her until his face was not an inch from hers. He snarled, "What right do you have?"

She tilted her face and shoved it even closer to his so her brown eyes penetrated his eggshell-white ones, "I am the Picked One." Grasping his hidden arm tightly and roughly, Tenten swung him around so his left arm was in full view. Now behind him, she whispered into his ear, "Only an oaf cares to disobey a Hime."

He tried struggling out of her tight hold, but, to his horror, her chakra had him firmly latched onto the soft, muddy ground.

Tenten released a bloodcurdling chuckle, "You underestimated me, Boy." One of her buns unraveled itself from the elastics that acted as its manacles, covering half of her face. She savagely grabbed the loose hair and jammed it behind her ear and began to examine Neji's arm.

Her finger gently traced the scars that elevated from his skin. His arm was so terribly grotesque. It was rich in fresh and half-healed wounds. Colors of all kind were present: blistering red, dull violet, dark chilling blue, and lifeless gray – just to name a few.

"How long have you been hiding this?" Tenten asked him. She probed one of his more angry-looking wounds.

Neji hissed in pain. He gritted his teeth and ignored the question.

Tenten pointed at the soft ground. "Sit."

The chakra strings did the work for him, yanking him down, quite rudely, onto the grass.

Tenten's hands began to glow. A pulsing, blueish chakra became visible. She knelt down beside him and ran her hands, in a sweeping motion, over and around Neji's injured arm as well as his left leg. Where the chakra-infused hands went over, the wounds closed, and scars and traces of injury melted into his skin. Within a mere ten seconds, Neji's left half had been transformed from being unbearably grotesque to being startling smooth.

She stood up and fixed her hair, releasing the it from the bun shape and tying it into the more favored ponytail.

Neji couldn't not notice the sheen of her eyes as she made a tiny wave to him, signaling her leave. Hoards of diamonds had to be buried deep within her eyes. There was no other explanation for the incomparably sharp and sturdy chocolate-colored eyes.

* * *

Disappointment.

She was filled with it. She always was.

She had to suppress all her chakra in the Forest. She had to hide her true ability.

And to hide more than seventy-five percent of her chakra from her rivals was no easy task. Even among Jonin that was considered suicide on all terms.

To conceal, not _suppress_, chakra: piece of cake.

To _suppress_, to make one's body stop the manufacturing of more than three-fourths of its chakra while fighting: one-thousand pieces of cake, nicely served with a hot cup of tea each, stacked precociously on top of one another.

Tenten was perched atop the Hokage's tower, drenched from the rain that had come again to perform its second assault on Konoha. She had given up on her hair. It whipped viciously east and west, north and south, wherever the wind willed it to go.

Her eyes drooped dangerously low, but her balance on the pinnacle was firm as she recalled the events that occurred in the Forest.

_She was speeding through the thick, dark clusters of leaves. Every branch her feet touched broke after her leaps. Lee was ahead, barreling through the unfortunate Cloud boy. Neji was above her, his jacket was piercing in the dark. He effortlessly took the remaining Cloud genins' scroll. He looked down, tossed the scroll to Tenten, and ordered, "Tenten, Lee, stay here. I will be going on ahead. The Sound have the last scroll we seek." _

Lee and Tenten nodded as the second Cloud genin squad attempted to ambush them.

Quickly, Tenten unfurled her summoning scrolls. She mercilessly flung out her kunai, stabbing the incoming red-head in the stomach, legs, and arms. The brunette charging at her was pitifully taken care of with a well-thrown katana.

Lee, with sweat dripping heavily off his face, bashed the remaining Cloud genin with continuous, alternating blows at the foot, the stomach and the face.

But the Mist genin, taking advantage of the situation, knocked a distracted Lee to his feet.

Two brunettes and one blonde stared at Tenten. The blonde smirked when she noted that one of the poisoned shurinkens had grazed Tenten's neck. She said, arrogantly, "Konoha kunoichi, you are going to die."

"Lulu-sama, be careful," one of the brunettes warned the blonde.

The blonde tossed her hair back, "Saito, Shut. Up."

But too late. The moment those words left the blonde's mouth, her tongue was cut off. Blood poured from her mouth. Lulu screamed and screamed, but that only increased the pain and the flow of the blood. Her two henchmen – the brunettes – looked at her in horror. They watched as their leader fall into her own puddle of blood.

Tenten sat, leaning against a tree, twirling a dagger in her hands. She smirked, "Looks like the cat really got your tongue."

Lulu was dead by now. Her henchmen had recovered from the gruesome sight of blood. It wasn't the first time they had seen a dead body.

Fortunately, Lee did not see the dead body. He had fainted on the ground. Unfortunately, a kunai coated with dark poison protruded from his back. It had punctured his right lung and the Mist brunettes were going to stick more into him.

"Get your hands off of him." Tenten barked.

The taller brunette looked at the shorter one. "Saito, should we?"

Saito giggled, "Of course not, Toru. The bun-wench needs to pay for her sin."

"Don't tell me about my sins," Tenten growled. She clutched her other scroll, the hidden one.

Saito and Toru widened their eyes in mock surprise. They squealed sarcastically, "Oh my!"

Toru narrowed his eyes, "Make us."

Tenten brought out a tiny scroll the size of a dice from the pouch that was secured on her right thigh. The dagger in her hand was lodged into a tree. She flung one end into the wind and from it, poison-coated katanas appeared. She grabbed one from the air and slid into a stance. Her knees were bent, her left foot was place about three-quarters of a meter in front of her right foot, and she was almost on her toes, as if she was about to topple over. The glimmering blade covered her right eye. The left hand that weld the katana had its palm facing its opponents. The right hand twitched from time to time, keeping the other poison-katanas floating in the air.

She announced to Saito and Toru, "I don't like to fight close-range. But it seems like you leave me with no other choice."

The two boys chuckled.

Toru beckoned her forward with a finger, "Bring it on, Bitch."

Tenten charged at them, leaping off the ground at a furious speed.

Saito barely managed to dodge the blade.

Toru easily parried Tenten's attack with his kunai.

She disappeared in a whirl of leaves, she appeared again after Saito's body split in two. Ruby liquid shot out like a fountain.

Fat droplets of rain begin to fall at a rapid pace as Toru drank in the scene of his freshly dead comrade. He began to tremble, but he still raised his kunai steadily.

"Die," Tenten whispered.

She unleashed a terrible onslaught of blows. No rain reached the two genin. The flying katana moved in a speed so fast, every molecule of rain was deflected. Tenten's finger twitched as she dodged Toru's wild slashes. Twenty dark, glistening blades charged at the remaining Mist genin from all directions. He tried, in vain, to parry all the attacks. Distracted, he didn't realize in time that Tenten had her blade wedged firmly in his still-beating heart. He fell, joining his teammates in the pile of blood.

The rain had turned into a storm.

_Tenten leaned on a tree, breathing hard. Suddenly, she spit out blood, a lot of it. Weakly, she made her way to Lee, using the last of her strength to pull the kunai out of his back, and the last of her chakra to heal him. His eyes slowly opened..._

She released herself from her daze and tenderly touched her left hand and then squeezed it several times before undoing the bandage on it.

_It is done._

She leaped off the tower, landing on one of the orphan-apartments before vanishing.

The bandage listlessly floated downwards, like a leaf, from the Hokage's building, only to have it caught by the powerful leader himself.

He chuckled to himself, "Hm. She's done it again."

* * *

Neji was considering the chances of Team Gai making it to the third exam.

_Too many teams have passed._

_The first exam was too easy._

His eyes opened in alarm with his sudden realization.

_There will be four, instead of three._

_Except only one of the remaining two will be **the test**._

_The other one will be **to test**.

* * *

_

Thank you for reading. Please Review.

~starisice


	10. X

Hello! It's me again! I've been away for a long time haven't I?

Well, enjoy!

* * *

She couldn't believe it.

_Do you not have any other way to fish out the good ones?_

Did he have to? Did he have to take away so many opportunities and arouse already-fiery grudges?

_Did you?_

Initiating a "preliminary" third exam. _What _were they doing, agreeing with him? Didn't they know that _this_ was her only chance to pass in one go?

She would have to lose now. Not later, as she had planned, but now.

_You filthy coward._

And Neji. What was she supposed to do with him?

* * *

Neji felt his blood hotly coursing through him faster, faster, and faster. His ears throbbed, hearing only the roar of the beast in him.

_Now is our time. This is our chance._

* * *

The Hokage took a puff from his pipe, then nodded once.

The referee crushed his cigar and stood up, "Begin."

The scoreboard's pixels began to change. They bounced around, sending off flashes of light as the participants of the first preliminary match were determined.

Tenten tightly clutched the metal railing of the balcony, holding it like she was holding an extremely valuable hostage. Her nails marked the hard, cold railing, leaving visible imprints twice the thickness of her nails.

The pixels were slowing down now, their apparent sugar-rush was wearing off.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

**Uchiha Sasuke V.S. Akado Yoroi.**

A punch here and a punch there. Overall, it was a quick fight. Akado did not stand a chance against the Uchiha's taijustu.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!"

The pixels tumbled around once again.

_Beepbeepbeep._

**Aburame Shino V.S. Zaku Abumi**

Who knew that chakra would be such a good snack for bugs? It was another nice, clean finish.

"Winner: Aburame Shino!"

Quickly, the pixels devoured another package of sugar and danced once more.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep. Beep._

**Kankuro V.S. Tsurugu Misumi**

Puppets are always formidable.

"Winner: Kankuro!"

Tired, the pixels lazily assembled themselves across the board.

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

**Haruno Sakura V.S. Yamanaka Ino**

It was...inspirational, having two former friends knocking one another out.

"Verdict: draw."

"Charming. No one from that round," Tenten mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, my dear Lotus?" Gai asked in a conspicuous stage whisper.

Tenten gave him a small smile and shook her head. "Nothing, just nerves."

Gai gave her a hearty pat on the back and returned his attention to the screen.

They were sluggish now, the pixels barely moved across the screen with any vigor.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beeeeeeeee._

_Pppppppppp._

**Temari V.S. Tenten**

Tenten's fist clenched once again. This time, the railing became truly deformed. It was shaped like a grotesque moon: every wrinkle, every line on her hand was imprinted perfectly into the lukewarm metal.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. On her way down, Gai slapped her heartily on the back once more, and told her, "Youthful Flower, I believe in you, YOSH!" He had mistaken her actions, truly believing that her nerves were getting the best of her.

The ground hollowly echoed her footsteps.

When she arrived to the test square, Tenten took another deep breath, raised her head, and set her eyes so she looked directing into the bitter, resolute, and challenging turquoise eyes of her opponent.

_You coward. You have taken everything from me._

She let herself fall, crash painfully onto the steel fan, and be tossed into the weapons that were once her companions on the floor.

What happened after that, she did not know. Her back had been fractured in too many places. She blacked out and her body collapsed.

The referee hesitated to announce the victor, the fight had been finished more quickly than any other. The Hokage put a hand on his shoulder, confirming the end.

The head of Konoha himself cleared his voice, "Winner: …Temari."

* * *

"_Dai san-do, juu go-fun_ (third degree, fifteen minutes)!"

Neji crashed onto the floor with a yell of pain. He clutched his head as the bandage-covered mark on his forehead began to glow an eerie green. He made no sound, he knew he would learn of his treason soon enough.

His guess was proven correct when a quiet, hoarse voice told him, "I warned you." It was followed by a loud, wet cough. Specks of red joined Neji on the cold, sterile tile floor. The speaker took a shuddering, raspy breath and continued with difficulty, "I promised you that if you did harm Hinata-sama in any way, you would be punished."

He wheezed as he sought out his voice, "She brought me my misery."

His tormentor coughed once again. A meteor of blood was spat out. "You brought on you own misery," she seethed.

Neji painfully turned his head, ever so slightly, and asked her testily, "What is she to you?"

Her hard, dark eyes flashed angrily, "Hinata-sama is my life, my honor, my pride."

He clutched his head again, the throbbing pain was overwhelming, he could no longer vaguely ignore it.

"Next time," Tenten warned, her voice waning, "the next time you come to this hospital, think twice before entering this room."

Fifteen minutes later, after he regained his bearings, he weakly stood up and walked away, ignoring the patient laying unconscious in the stark white hospital bed.

"I will never come back. That is what fate dictates."

_You are despicable._

* * *

_Neji,_

_ You are fortunate. Had Tenten not given you your punishment before the elders, you would have been in a mental hospital by now._

_ Congratulations on passing the preliminary round. _

_ I expect you to continue to uphold the Hyuuga reputation._

_~ Hiashi_

Neji glared at the small, unsuspecting piece of paper sitting on his desk. "Uphold? I will."

* * *

Towel-drying her hair, Tenten looked around for her clothes. She had dismissed the maids ever since she could cook for herself and a week gone from home greatly depleted her inventory of clean, wearable sleepwear. Choosing a light, thin outfit to accommodate Konoha's sweltering spring heat, she rested herself on her large, soft bed. She tried reading for a good twenty minutes, but a small gathering of words poked, pricked, and gnawed at her brain, demanding to be released. Sighing, she reached for her ever present notebook. Tenten selected a pen and catered to the words' needs.

_Little children come to be_

_once a story is complete._

_And thou is truest in the form_

_of an angel in a storm._

_Come my child and run along._

_Let me hear your heartless song._

_And without doubt you will be._

_That other man who is a bee._

Tenten gently nibbled on the tip of her pen. She shifted slightly on her bed so she could have more access to the lamp's light. "Wash your hair..." She mumbled aimlessly before scribbling it down on her notebook.

_Wash your hair and dye your feet._

_Searching for things, they never will be complete._

_Coursing veins,_

_unspoken deeds._

_White cranes and green stars._

_They possess what we must have to succeed._

"Crowns of the kings are never meant for me..."

* * *

"Neji."

Neji turned around. It was direct response, a reflex he never quite liked. His eyes slitted in suspicion when he the person who had uttered his name, "Yes?"

Tenten ignored the boy and tossed him a scroll, "Memorize. Give back. Two hours."

Catching the scroll with ease, Neji glanced at it briefly, "I do not use weapons."

Already walking off, ponytail swinging, Tenten held up a hand, "Want or not? If not, give back."

She gave him five seconds to decide. Naturally, Neji kept it. He was still a child and children are always curious.

Quickly barricading himself in his room, Neji unfurled the scroll. His eyes widened when he saw its contents.

* * *

Hesitantly, Hinata slid herself into position, "T-tenten-nee-san, a-are you s-sure?"

Tenten smiled softly. She stood straight as a statue and had her arms crossed. "Hiyake is busy today. Do not worry, Hinata-sama, I will not receive critical injuries."

"B-but you just got out of the h-hospital."

"I am fine."

* * *

Well, thank you for reading. Reviews are apprieciated! My lazy ego needs boosting! XD

~starisice


End file.
